Kuroshitsuji Oneshot Lemon
by Chiyopop
Summary: A quick NSFW oneshot. SebastianxOC


The pleasant murmur of idle talk and soft, musical strings hummed through the air of the night. Men and women danced while some lingered near the food and glasses of champagne and spoke to one another. Khuetu quietly stood among them with her own drink of pale gold which she thoughtlessly swirled in her tall glass. With the occasional sip, part of her wished the night would pass by faster. It wasn't that this little soiree was unpleasant, per se, but rather it was the acts one man that soured the drink in her hand. He was the typical tall, dark, and handsome and knew as much as he carelessly flaunted it. And when she looked to him, he was doing just that-the damned butler.

The black haired man smiled at some middle aged woman, well, not just some woman. That woman was the wife to a rather notorious mafia drug lord, a drug lord on the Queen's personal hitlist. This whole dance had been held simply to attract her and her husband's attention, but it seemed Sebastian was making quick work of the poor woman. Before she'd know it, she'd commit adultery only to be reminded how she had been used by her one-night-lover. Well, that and how her information would be used to murder her husband of whom she had cheated on. And while Khuetu knew curtsies and tea parties would accomplish nothing in the underworld, it was still rather despicable in her mind that Sebastian used woman like so. It wasn't that she was jealous, no, she was personally offended that the man viewed women as, things to be manipulated as if that's where their value lied. The injustice of the statement! To think someone could be so shallow and bigoted didn't push her buttons, they sent them flying from their threads. Although, she wouldn't allow that stupid man to hold so much power over her. He needed a taste of his medicine; to watch someone you care for openly flirting with a stranger. A small grin tugged at her lips as she turned her sights to a young man just in view of Sebastian's peripheral. He looked alone with no wife nearby nor any date, so with that, she approached the fellow.

As Sebastian spoke to the slightly wrinkled and inebriated woman, the familiar-and might he add, lovely-figure of Khuetu had made her way over to one of the many guests of tonight's gathering. At first he noticed her dress, the one he had shown her, and nodded to himself that it did indeed compliment her umber hair and brown eyes like he thought it would. But then, he noticed her smile and that it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at some blond boy dressed in a man's suit. "Mr. Michaelis?" his attention turned back to the middle aged woman who would later be in his bed tonight. Ah, right, Khuetu was not on tonight's menu, rather he'd be forced to eat chopped liver. Inwardly he sighed before resuming his conversation with Mrs. Barre. Although, he listened in on her conversation with the young man. Their banter was playful and all too often she would touch his arm or give an unneeded laugh which raised question. She had no need for other men, Sebastian knew full well he was more than a satisfactory partner. Although, it was clear from her excessive physical contact and how she laughed at his stale jokes that she was trying to get in that man's trousers. He wasn't hurt, no, he was deeply annoyed. But, there was nothing he could as he had more important matters to tend to, so with much frustration, he simply listened in on their conversation.

As the night continued, his anger swelled and the overwhelming urge to remove each limb from that stupid blond grew. Khuetu was not his to touch and flirt with, and Khuetu was not to so blatantly pursue other men. While he knew he had been ordered to obtain information from Mrs. Barre, he also knew there were many ways to do such. So instead of taking the woman to bed, he bid her goodnight and walked over to the ball's orchestra and put in word for a dance. He had, had enough of her antics and would put an end to her little game. With great confidence and a smile only she could see through, Sebastian approached the two.

"Good evening, I hope you two are enjoying this wonderful night." he politely began. The blond, slightly thrown off, nodded.

"Indeed, this is a wonderful party the Earl has hosted." he agreed with an obvious blush of alcohol.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. But, the Earl has requested the presence of Lady Khuetu and I must ask you come speak to him." she raised a brow at the statement as she wondered what use Ciel even had for her. But, even if he truly needed to see her, she wouldn't oppose as the boy usually wasn't very patient.

"Oh, very well. It was a pleasure talking to you, Sir Ayre." she curtsied before following Sebastian into the halls of the manor. Once they were a decent distance from the party, the butler stopped and turned around to face the brunette. There was still residual vexation residing within him and after watching the two flirt his patience had been worn thin.

"I'm guessing Ciel didn't actually need to see me." she crossed her arms as the butler gently held her chin between his gloved fingers and tilted her head upward. For now he would withhold his wrath for he had a great sense of longing after watching her the whole night. Well, that and the need to reclaim what was his.

He leaned in to place a kiss on her soft lips, but was instead brushed away as she rolled her eyes and commented, "Oh, save it for the other girl." Ah, how nicely the pieces fall into place.

"Is that what earlier was about? You exacting revenge?" he knew that humans could be petty, but he felt no forgiveness for her childish actions that had cost him an easy night with Mrs. Barre that he would have to somehow extort information from her in another way. Now he did not withhold his jealousy.

"I just thought it would be best to balance things out. If you get to so openly enjoy other women, I thought I'd ought to be able to sample some men. Why? Did it hurt your precious feelings, demon?" she frowned at him trying to keep herself from so openly sharing her emotions. He didn't deserve the frustration she felt and he didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing how his affairs affected her.

"You think I'd allow the actions of a child to wound me? You think too highly of yourself." he bit back as his piercing eyes stared her down.

The two merely looked at one another the feelings of passionate hate emanated from both sides. He studied her look indignation and how wonderful her heated form looked in that dress. He may have felt no love for her in that moment, but he could not ignore the swell of lust that sparked throughout the night and how it blazed now. But, he wasn't entirely alone in the feeling. He was an idiot and a jerk, but he was an idiotic jerk with a hot body and she'd be damned if any other woman got to feel it the way she did. He needed to be reminded where his loyalty lied and just how much he needed to feel her. So, it was no surprise when both parties filled the gap between them and began to kiss one another. Their embrace was not loving, it was heated, angry, and rough. Her chest pressed against his as his gloved hands ran down her waist and tightly grasped her rear while their lips sucked and bit one another. Khuetu could feel her pillowy lips become swollen and raw as Sebastian bit her without forgiveness while his tongue lapped and played with her own. It was with greed he lifted her smaller figure from the ground as both hands held her by her rear. Their need would not be sated by simply touching one another, so, the butler carried the brunette to a nearby room while she tugged at his tie and ran her fingers through his hair.

It had just so happened they found themselves in the drawing room, and with no bed, Sebastian laid Khuetu's form down on the table. Not seeming to mind the unusual setting, she continued to remove his attire by unbuttoning his coat and dress shirt. Leaning over her, he too made quick work of her dress and then unlacing her corset. Now his shirt and coat joined her dress on the floor allowing him to stare at her topless figure while her stockings and panties still graced her form. She ran her hands along his back while one hand gripped her side and the other roughly groped her breast as they pulled one another back into a hungry kiss. The table allowed her to rest right as his hips, so with her clothed womanhood pressed hard against the large lump in his trousers, their hips grinded eager for friction. Pleasant warmth began to bloom in the pit of her stomach at the feeling of something firm rubbing against her. Little gasps of air filled their kiss as Khuetu wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. Sebastian grinned and began to place kisses and bites along her jawline and slender neck. His ungloved hand wandered to her ass and dug his fingers into the plump flesh rather pleased at how it filled his hand.

He needed more than this, he needed to make her know where her place lied. She was his to fuck, his to play with, and his to tease. So, he pulled away before unzipping his pants and pulling out his member and resting it against her wet panties. Dazed with lust, she stared at him confused and irritated that he didn't simply plunge into her.

"Get on the ground." he ordered taking a step back. She was hesitant, but slid off the wooden table and rested on her knees on the rugged floor. Now her head was level with his cock, of which she noted his ever impressive size. Her expression was cute as she waited for further instruction, but with his patience thin, he guided her head to his member.

Khuetu was no virgin so she was familiar of the act, but still shot him a look of question before her lips pressed against the tip of his head. Her eyes stayed locked with his while he quickly inserted the length of his cock into her wet and warm mouth. Her tongue cupped the underside of his member and pleasantly rubbed against him as her head bobbed up and down along his length. Her pace was slow and thorough rather than fast and shallow, something Sebastian was never particularly fond of.

He couldn't help but give a small grin at the sight of his woman so endearingly sucking on his cock as it wasn't only just pleasurable, but an act of domination in his mind. He admired how her soft lips now worked in junction with her small hand to encompass his whole mass. He could feel some of his anger resolve at the sight of her, but it surely wouldn't be enough. He needed drive home the fact she shouldn't mess around with other men. Of course, Khuetu was aware of this as she was smart and could usually see through his antics. She wouldn't just let an otherwise normal blowjob show her submission, no, she still needed to remind him she was a damn good lay.

Progressively her mouth inched further and further down his length before her lips landed at the base of his cock. He couldn't help but let out a deeper exhale while he attempted to steel his gaze. His grip on her locks of hair tightened as her tongue pressed harder against the underside of his member and even reached further than before. Pulling away a few seconds thereafter, she took a breath before repeating the process. Each time Sebastian couldn't help but find himself pushing on her head each time as the sensation felt better than he would've cared to admit. He also wasn't too keen on the realization he was close to cumming.

A few more rounds of her unexpected behaviour, and suddenly he found himself keeping her head in place on her downstroke. She was startled, but quick to understand what was happening. Her tongue could feel him pulsate quickly followed by a bitter and thick substance filling the back of her mouth, and thankfully close to her throat. As he held her in place she swallowed the liquid before finally pulling away and wiping residual wetness from her mouth.

"You seemed to enjoy that." she teased feeling as though she had won in one of their smaller battles.

"I won't deny it." he grinned. While she may have felt big in that moment, he'd be sure to pay her back tenfold. So, erect once more, he lifted her from the ground before placing her down on a nearby table. It had happened so fast she was startled to suddenly feel the cold wood on her stomach and felt a bit modest with her rear exposed.

"Sebastian, what do you think-" before she could finish her question, she could feel his ungloved hand grip her by her hip while another pinned her down via pushing down her back. His erection rested against her rear and he couldn't help but grin as he towered over her vulnerable state.

Moving his hand from her hip to her sex, his fingers dipped past her lingerie and to her folds before pumping in and out of her opening. She was caught off guard to say the least causing her to stifle her voice at the considerable work he was doing. Of course, it was music to his ears knowing she was trying so hard to deny pleasure he brought her. But, he wanted more than just shrill breaths, he wanted screaming and crying. So, without hesitation he removed his fingers and easily replaced them with erection as she was loosened and lubricated. With one thrust, he entered her. She gave a slight grimace not expecting the sudden penetration, but after waiting a moment, she adjusted.

The butler took her dark tresses in his fingers and turned her head to the side giving her room to see him. He leaned close, an all too dark smirk gracing his handsome features. She merely shot him a look of indignation not entirely pleased with how forward he was being. He didn't care, and rather, thrived on her frustration as he thought it looked good on her.

Maintaining eye contact, Sebastian began to slowly pump in and out of her making sure to reach deep within. While she may have hated him right then, she couldn't ignore his skill causing her face to flush and eyes to look elsewhere while she stifled growing moans. He throbbed at her modesty encouraging him to gather pace and hit where she was most weak. Of course he'd have her g-spot memorized, what kind of lover would he be otherwise?

"Enjoying yourself?" he jeered at her while his hand moved from her hip to her ass. His fingers dug into the plump flesh.

"As if… This is barely anything to me." she guarded herself not wanting him to claim victory. He chuckled at her statement as it was a clear lie, given his heightened senses and otherwise evil descent, he could easily tell her body enjoyed his ministrations.

"Not enough for you, hm?" his grip on her hair tightened while his thrusts picked up pace "Perhaps this will sate you." he teased once more.

As his hips picked up pace her voice grew louder, something she tried to hide from him. Of course, he could easily tell that she was enjoying his work. He couldn't lie either, he was enjoying her as well. Before he involved himself with Khuetu, all women felt the same. Not that they felt bad, but boring and void of passion. But he couldn't put up a farce when it came to this particular woman, however. He wasn't sure why or how, or physiologically if she was different, but for some reason her warm and tight walls felt damn good around him. No woman he had been with before could get him to say the same.

"Now…" he continued to thrust deeply within her "Remind me why you needed to, 'sample other men'." he couldn't help but mock her past words of anger. She frowned at him, which was quickly followed by a moan as he purposefully forced himself deep.

With an all to sardonic look in his eyes, his breath picked up as he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the cries she gave and the unforgiving heat and pressure her sex placed on him. The two wouldn't last much longer. Feeling this, Sebastian leaned over her, pushing her body against the wooden table while Khuetu gyrated in tandem with his thrusts.

She gave her final cry as he sheathed himself deep within throbbing while semen pumped from his member. Her walls convulsed around him at the feeling of warmth in her lower belly. The two laid like this panting for breath. Both, Sebastian and Khuetu were greatly reminded why they needed one another.


End file.
